1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outdoor lamp, and more particularly to an outdoor lamp with a hidden switch that is less likely to be drenched by rainwater.
2. Description of Related Art
Outdoor lamps are extensively used to light up a dark outdoor environment. For example, most trucks are equipped with the outdoor lamp to provide an illuminative environment to help workers load or unload cargoes.
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional outdoor lamp in accordance with the prior art comprises a housing (60), a lamp and a switch (61). The housing (60) has a circumferential wall and a mounting slot defined through the circumferential wall of the housing (60). The lamp is mounted inside the housing (60). The switch (61) is mounted in the mounting slot in the circumferential wall of the housing (60) and is connected electrically to the lamp to switch on/off the lamp.
However, the switch (61) of the conventional outdoor lamp is exposed outside the housing (60). In a rainy day, the switch (61) is easily wetted and drenched by rainwater, which may cause rust or a short circuit problem to cause the switch being damaged.
Therefore, the invention provides an outdoor lamp with a hidden switch to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.